


Parents

by amtrak12



Series: Yatesbert Drabbles [7]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: "Why is it always my parents that never believe me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 prompt: Abby/Erin + I believe in you. This is more I believe you than I believe _in_ you, but ah well.

Abby slid into the passenger seat of the car and shut the door. Sometimes it hit her how lucky she'd been with her sexuality. Her parents had never questioned or denied her. The worst thing she'd ever had to deal with was her dad constantly asking "So have you asked out Erin yet?" which was exactly the same question he asked her brother whenever he had a crush. She knew other people had it worse, but she hadn't really been touched by them until Holtzmann and hearing her tales of a family's denial and rejection. Until Erin and watching her attempt to come out to her parents decades after Abby had.

"Why is it always my parents that never believe me?" Erin asked from the driver's seat. Abby played back their seemingly futile attempts to explain to Erin's parents that they were dating. They couldn't have made it any clearer. Erin's parents just hadn't wanted to listen.

"I don't know," Abby said.

"I just want them to believe me once, just once." Erin sighed. "Why can't I have that?"

Abby reached over the gear shift and took her hand. "Hey." She quirked a smile when Erin looked over at her. "We _are_ dating, no matter what anyone else says."

Erin's eyes soften and a small smile breaks out. Abby's chest relaxes in relief at her answer.

"I know."


End file.
